Haven in Heaven
by Lucky Tiger
Summary: Hinata's tired of being ignored. Songfic but has a pretty long story with it. Suicide & death warning.


**Disclaimer: Naruto and related places, people, etc., are not mine. Neither is the song "Like a Prayer", by Mad'house.**

**Warning: Death, pain, destruction. Not to mention suicide. Also sad at times.**

**

* * *

****Hinata sat on the floor beside her bed. '_I'm nothing.'_ she thought as she fingured a kunai knife. _'No one would miss me.'_ She rested the tip of the kunai just above her wrist. As she was about to push down "Like a Prayer" started playing on the radio. The song reminded Hinata of all that she and Naruto had been through.**

_Life is a mystery,_

**_'It truly is. Nothing is as it seems.'_ she mused.**

_Everyone must stand alone_

**She sighed. _'None of my family would help me. Not even if I begged.'_**

_I hear you call my name_

_And it feels like home_

**_'Oh, Naruto. When you cheered me on I felt like I could really do it. Like how I felt back at home, before mom died.' _Hinata thought back to the Chunin exam.**

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_

_**'Just a little prayer of hope. Hope that one day I can tell you how I feel.'**_

_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_

**_'If I could I'd take you to heaven with me I would. Away from everyone who hates you and me.' _In her mind she saw the glares the villagers gave him and the looks her family gave her.**

_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_

**_  
'The power of the Kyuubi. The power to protect or destroy as you wish.' _She shivered, remembering how scary he looked when she saw his Kyuubi form for the first time.**

_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

_**'If you'd let me be your angel. An angel to bring you to heaven.'**_

_I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing_

_**'Your my angel. Let me hear you call my name. Please.'**_

_I have no choice, I hear your voice_

**_'I blush just hearing your voice, let alone seeing you.' _She sighed at this thought.**

_Feels like flying_

**_'Like you've released me from all my binds and problems.' _She smiled as she closed her eyes and spread her arms, as if flying.**

_I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling_

**_'Back into the darkness.' _Her arms dropped to her side as her smile turned to a frown.**

_Out of the sky, I close my eyes_

_Heaven help me_

_**'But then I remember my so called family. Sometimes wish they'd all leave me alone.'**_

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_

_**'That maybe I am worth something.'**_

_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_

_**'Let me bring you to heaven with me.'**_

_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_

**_'The power to choose for your self. A power I don't have.' _She thought bitterly.**

_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

_**'Just say the word and I'll take you there.'**_

_Like a child you whisper softly to me_

_**'Just like whe we talked during the exams.'**_

_You're in control just like a child_

**_'You still are a child in your heart.' _She smiled.**

_Now I'm dancing_

**_'The winter festival dance was so wonderful. You told me I looked beautiful.' _She sighed happily.**

_It's like a dream, no end and no beginning_

**_'More like a nightmare.' _Her happy sigh turned into a frown. _'I don't know when it began but it never seems to end.'_**

_You're here with me, it's like a dream_

_**'It was a dream come true when we got to go on missions together.'**_

_Let the choir sing_

_**'And welcome us to heaven. Where heaven becomes a haven from everything around us.'**_

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_

_**'A prayer of things to come. Things that could happen.'**_

_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_

_**'But I don't want to be where people hate me or you. I wanna take you to heaven.'**_

_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_

_**'If I had even 1/4 of your power maybe they wouldn't hate me so much.'**_

_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

_**'Just let me bring to my haven.'**_

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_

_**'A prayer of wishes. That things will get better.'**_

_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_

_**'Please let me take you to heaven with me.'**_

_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_

_**'You have the power to save the people you love. Power I'll never have. Even if I tried forever.'**_

_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

_**'All I need is one little word: "Yes." Accept my request and come to heaven.'**_

_Life is a mystery,_

_**'It is. Nothing is sure. Only death.'**_

_Everyone must stand alone_

_**'I stand alone. But I want you to stand with me.'**_

_I hear you call my name_

_And it feels like home_

_**'I feel at home with you rather than with my family.'**_

_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there_

_**'You voice, like an angel's, makes me think I'm already in heaven.'**_

_Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery_

_**'A mystery of what you really feel behind that grin of yours.'**_

_Just like a dream, you are not what you seem_

_**'You seem like a loud mouth brat but you really care for certain people. Am I one of them? Probably not. You truly are powerful.'**_

_Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there_

_**'Your voice brings be to my own heaven but you don't come. Won't you come with me to the real heaven?'**_

_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there_

_**'I'll take you anywhere you ask. I'll take you to heaven if you want.'**_

_It's like a dream to me_

**_'A dream that never ends. With good and bad.' _She remembered the winter festival.**

_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there_

**_'To heaven is where I'd take you. I'd follow you anywhere. Even to hell.' _The tip of the kunai went back to just above her wrist.**

_It's like a dream to me_

**_'A dream that became a nightmare called Life. A nightmare you can't escape from alive.' _She pushed the kunai down untill she had a trickle of blood flowing down her wrist.**

**"Follow me Naruto. I'll guide you to my haven in heaven." She whispered to herself.**

**Stabbing the kunai deeper she dragged it down, cutting the vein deeply. Staring at the wound she switched hands and quickly sliced the other wrist.**

**"No one will miss me." she continued whispering to herself as she watched the blood flow.**

**Suddenly Neji burst into her room. He'd been practising his Byakugan when he'd turned to Hinata's room. He picked her up and craddled her, while trying to stop the flow of blood.**

**"Follow me to heaven Naruto." She whispered again.**

**Neji turned to yell at the servants that had followed him. "You, go get some med supplies." He turned to another one. "Go get Naruto! NOW!"**

**The servants ran to obey him.**

**"Come on Hinata, don't give in. I knew you'd been depressed lately but not to this point. Don't give up on life Hinata!" He started crying.**

**The one servant soon returned with the med supplies. Neji quickly bandaged her wrists.**

* * *

**Outside the servant quickly found Naruto. He'd been on his way over to see if maybe Hinata wanted to go get some ramen with him.**

**"Naruto!" The servant called out to him.**

**Naruto looked at the servant in horror. "It wasn't me! I swear it wasn't!" He put his hands up defensively.**

**"I know." The servant grabbed on of his hands and began dragging him inside.**

**"What's wrong?" He resisted until he heard the servants response.**

**"It's Hinata! Hurry up! Neji said to get you!"**

**"Hinata! Why didn't you say so!" Naruto began running after the servant.**

**They soon arrived at Hinata's room.**

**"Hinata!" He rushed to her sides.**

**Spying the bloody kunai he looked accusingly at Neji.**

**"What happened!" He demanded.**

**"She cut her wrists. She's been depressed for awhile but I didn't know she'd go this far!" Neji still had tears in his eyes. "I'm not sure if she'll live. I think she's lost too much blood."**

**Tears formed in Naruto's eyes. "You can't die Hinata! You can't!"**

**"Naruto?" She turned to look at him through her pale eyes. "Follow me Naruto, and I'll lead you to my haven, far away in heaven. Away from my family and the villagers. Away from this misrable life. Away from people who hate and don't appreciate us." her whispering voice told him.**

**Her eyes closed and her breathing became more and more shallow.**

**"No! You can't die Hinata. You can't!" Naruto howled.**

**"I love you. Now follow me and like a prayer, I'll take you to heaven." She whispered with the last of her breath.**

**"Hinata..." Naruto sobbed. "HINATA!"**

**Hinata's breathing stopped and she died with bloody bandeges on her wrists. Naruto and Neji were sobbing, while "Like a Prayer" faded away as it ended.

* * *

**

**A few days later, just before sunset, there was a funeral. The Hyuuga clan was suprised that anyone in their clan would have commited suicide.**

**"How could this have happened!" Haishi was furious.**

**Neji calmly turned to him, in his eyes was a dead, haunted look.**

**"It happened because of you." He stated, his voice emotionless.**

**"Because of me?"**

**"Yes. Because you didn't appreciate all the hard work she did you please you. She never disobeyed, she became stronger, and all you did was critizise her. Made her feel unwanted, like she was no good. What did you want from her?"**

**"To be the perfect daughter and heir." He stated simply.**

**"And she tried and tried but you never acknowleged that." With that said Neji turned and went back to the Hyuuga compound.**

**Nobody had noticed Naruto at the back. Slowly, without a sound, he turned and headed back into the village. All around him there where whispers about what had happened. The blonde was lost in thought, thoughts of Hinata's last words.**

**Without even realizing it, he had ended up back at his apartment. He unlocked the door and went in. Walking over to the window Naruto looked out at the setting sun.**

**"Follow me..." He murmured to no one. "What did she mean? Did she want me to die as well?"**

**He sighed. _'She was right though. No one here cares or appreciates me. I do all I can to protect the village, but they still reject me. It's all because of the Kyuubi. I know it is.'_**

**His eyes closed as his mind retreated deep inside himself, until he stood before the Kyuubi's cage.**

**_'If I die, what happens to you?' _He questioned the Kyuubi.**

**_'If you die, then I die. You aren't really thinking of following the pathetic girl are you?'_ The Kyuubi's tails lashed in annoyance.**

_**'She's not pathetic!'**_

**_'Hit a nerve have I?'_ The Kyuubi mocked him. _'Seriously. Don't do it. I am not going to die trapped in a measly human!'_**

**_'Is there anyway to let you go?' _Naruto looked away from the Kyuubi.**

**_'You want to let me go?'_ He laughed. _'Do you realize that once I'm free I'll wreak havoc on this village of yours?'_**

_**'I don't care. As long as my friends have time to leave. So is there anyway to let you go?'**_

**_'There is a special unsealing jutsu that would release me.'_ The Kyuubi smiled in anticipation.**

**_'Good.' _Naruto met the Kyuubi's eyes determindly. _'I'll release you on the condition that you give my friends a half hour to leave the village.'_**

**_'But they'll warn everyone.'_ The Kyuubi whined.**

_**'No, they won't. I'll just tell them to leave. So is it a deal? You give me half hour to get my friends out then you can do what you want.'**_

**_'Alright. You've got a deal.' _From the darkness of the cage, gleaming teeth could be seen.**

**Naruto opened his eyes. The sun had long since set and he was staring up at the skies. A trickle of the Kyuubi's voice floated up from within him.**

**_'Freedom at last.'_ Followed by laughter.**

**A wind blew throught the window, messing up Naruto's hair.**

**"Follow me Naruto..." It seemed to call.**

**"Don't you worry Hinata. I'll follow soon enough." He whispered back to the wind.

* * *

**

**The next day Naruto went to the library. He'd was stopped by the librarian at the front desk.**

**"What do you want?" The librarian sneered.**

**"I want to look up jutsus." He stated calmly.**

**The librarian fumed as he pointed to the section of wall scrolls with jutsus on them. He hated to let Naruto in but there was no reason he could think of to turn him away.**

**Deep in his mind Naaruto asked the Kyuubi what to look under for the jutsu they were looking for.**

**_'Try under Sealing & Unsealing.'_ He commented sarcastically.**

**Naruto ran his finger under the labels. Stopping at Sealing & Unsealing, he pulled out the first scroll.**

**"Not this one." Naruto muttered to himself as he looked over the jutsu.**

**He continued looking until he found one call Ultimate Unsealing. (1) Naruto looked it over. It was supposed to unseal any seal.**

**_'Will this work?'_ He asked the Kyuubi, letting it see what he saw.**

_**'That will do fine. You will need to use it more than once to release all three seals on me, though.'**_

_**'That doesn't matter. I'll get it done.'**_

**Naruto copied the instuctions down onto a new scroll. Double checking he had it right Naruto put the scroll back in it's place. The librarian scowled as Naruto left the library.

* * *

**

**Back at his apartment, he took off his jacket and looked over the scroll.**

**"This shouldn't be too hard. Just chakra draining."**

**Putting the scroll down he began the first set of hand seals, gathering his chakra around him.**

**"Ultimate Unsealing Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and began the second set of hand seals.**

**"Here we go..." He muttered as he put his hands on his stomach, under his shirt, and yelled "Now!"**

**As he shoved the chakra into himself he tried not to scream in pain. The Kyuubi roared, deep inside him. As his chakra depleted the pain lessened. Finally, all his own chakra was used up.**

**Naruto collapsed onto one of his cushions. He lifted up his shirt to look at the seal on his stomache. Part of the seal had disappeared. Retreating to the Kyuubi he could see the prison was weaker. The Kyuubi roared in anticipation.**

**_'The first seal gone!'_ His tails began lashing.**

**_'It worked.' _Naruto stated.**

_**'Of course silly boy! Only two more seals to go!'**_

_**'We'll do the next one tomorrow.'**_

**_'Alright.'_ The Kyuubi nodded his head.**

**Naruto was startled out of his talk with the Kyuubi by a knock on the door. He got up to answer it. He was startled to see Sakura and Sasuke standing there.**

**"We came to see how you were. We haven't seen you anywhere these last few days." Sakura smiled at him. "We wanted to-"**

**"-Make sure you didn't do anything stupid like kill yourself." Sasuke interupted her, looking bored.**

**"I'm fine!" Naruto put on a big grin.**

**"Can we come in?"**

**"If you really want to I guess. But it's a mess in here. I was praticing." He put a hand behind his head sheepishly as he opened the door.**

**Then he remembered the scroll. He quickly walked over, rolled it up and put it away before the others could see what it was. Both Sakura and Sasuke noticed this.**

**"What was that?" Sakura asked as she sat down on the table.**

**"The scroll? Oh, just a new jutsu I was working on."**

**"About?" Sasuke questioned.**

**"About? Heh heh. Well, um, it's a stealth jutsu!" He lied quickly.**

**Sakura and Sasuke glanced at each other. They knew he was lying.**

**"Naruto...Why won't you tell us?"**

**Naruto's smile faltered for a minute but was back up right away.**

**"It's nothing!" He told them.**

**"Look," Sasuke sighed. "We know you're lying so why not tell us?"**

**Naruto sat down, not meeting his friends eyes.**

**"You have to promise not to tell ANYONE! Okay?"**

**Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other again. They had to know what was going on.**

**"Alright." They both nodded.**

**"Remember: You can't tell ANYONE! At least not for a few days...I'm releasing the Kyuubi." He looked up and met their eyes.**

**"No..." Sakura looked horrified.**

**Sasuke just looked at Naruto like he was crazy.**

**"But...Why?" Sakura asked.**

**"I'm sick of everyone hating me for having the Kyuubi. I'm releasing it. I've already started the jutsu to release him." Naruto shook his head at the looks they gave him.**

**Suddenly Naruto's eyes narrowed as they turned red and the pupils became slitted.**

**"It's too late! It's already begun! You silly humans have two days! That's how long it'll take before I'm free!" The Kyuubi's weakened seal allowed him to momentarily posses Naruto.**

**"He's right." Naruto's eyes were back to his normal blue but remained narrow. "And you can't tell anyone. The Kyuubi wants revenge on this village. Only you know. Take your family and leave if you wish to survive. But tell NO ONE! YOU PROMISED!"**

**Sakura looked away. "We did... Alright. I'm leaving. How long do we have?" She stood up.**

**"48 and 1/2 hours. That's how long you have."**

**"Not like I had anything worth keeping here." Sasuke stood up. "Are you telling anyone else?"**

**"Only friends." Naruto got up and opened the door for them.**

**When they got outside Sakura looked up at the building.**

**"Be careful Naruto." She whispered.**

**Just then Kakashi appeared infront of them.**

**"We've got a mission. Grab Naruto and your stuff then let's go." Kakashi turned to leave.**

**"Wait Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called him back. "Naruto's...Naruto's not feeling well. We'll have to do this one with out him. How long will this mission be?"**

**"Not feeling well, eh? Oh well. It'll be about a week outside of Konoha."**

**"Alright. Just let us grab out stuff."**

**Kakashi nodded. "Meet at the gates." He disappeared.**

**Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other then went their seperate ways.

* * *

**

**Sasuke soon had all he needed and was at the gates. Sakura on the other hand took longer. At her house she tried to convince her parents it wasn't safe as she gathered her stuff.**

**"I've got a mission now but when I'm done I'm going to Suna."**

**"Why Suna? Why not home?" Her mother wailed.**

**"Because. I can't tell you. Go to Suna. Pack up and leave."**

**"But Sakura, hunny, why?" Her father asked.**

**Shouldering the pack Sakura looked them in the eyes. "I can't tell you. Just trust me. I'll see you in Suna if you believe me. Bye!" She gave them each a hug and ran out the door.**

**"What should we do?" Her parentss looked at each other.**

**"Well I believe her." Her father started packing things up.**

**"Me too." Her mother decided and began helping.**

**Before the day was done they were on their way to Suna.

* * *

**

**At Naruto's place he had decided who else to warn. In the end he warned Kiba and Shino simply because they'd been Hinata's teammates. He'd also warned Neji but told him not to tell his family. Neji agreed and faked going on a solo mission. Naruto decided against telling Tsunade because he figured she'd stay and protect the village, not to metion warn it.**

**The next day Naruto released the second seal. When he retreated to the Kyuubi's cage, it was barely there.**

**_'ALMOST FREE!'_ He yelled.**

_**'Calm down. Tomorrow I'll release you. Since my friends had extra warning you can do what you want as soon as your released.'**_

**_'Yes. I'm liking this very much.'_ He growled in anticipation of tomorrow.**

**_'Do you want to be released inside or outside Konoha?'_ He asked.**

_**'Outside. I want to finish this like I started this!'**_

**_'Alright.'_ Naruto nodded and prepared for tomorrow.

* * *

**

**Before he knew it tomorrow had come. He headed out of the village. The Kyuubi was getting restless. Since the seal had weakened, Naruto could feel his emotions now more than ever.**

**As he reached the gates Tsunade stopped him.**

**"Naruto what's going on?" She demanded.**

**"Nothing!" He put on his grin.**

**She shook her head. "Something about your grin makes me think you're lying."**

**"Nope!" He continued to smile.**

**"Fine. Leave if you want but if your not back within 1/2 an hour I'm coming to find you." She warned him.**

**"Alright! I won't need that much time." He smiled as he walked out the gates.**

**When he reached the point where the Kyuubi was originally sealed he began the first set of hand seals. As he reached the end of the first set he yelled out.**

**"Ultimate Unsealing Jutsu!" And began on the second set of hand seals.

* * *

**

**Then wind carried his voice to Tsunade's office in the Hokage compound. She jumped up.**

**_'No. No! NO! He couldn't have! He's releasing the Kyuubi!"_ She realized in horror.**

**She began running to where he was.

* * *

**

**"NOW!" Naruto placed his hands on his stomache and released the chakra into the seal.**

**He screamed in pain as his chakra ate away at the final seal.**

**Tsunade followed his screams.**

**His chakra depleted once more he could feel the Kyuubi roaring in pleasure. Naruto's body glowed with red chakra as the Kyuubi broke free of the last seal. The chakra took on the form of the nine tailed fox and solidified. Roaring outloud, his tails began waving. He turned to look at Naruto, hunched over on the ground. The Kyuubi nudged him.**

**"Thank you human. I am free thanks to you." He stood up to his full hight. "Now for revenge!"**

**Tsunade could hear the Kyuubi roaring and the confused screams from the villagers.**

**"Your welcome." Naruto whispered. "I'm coming Hinata. I'll follow you."**

**He pulled a kunai knife out of his holster. "Lead me to your haven in heaven."

* * *

**

**Tsunade could see the clearing now. With a jolt she realized that Naruto had released the Kyuubi exactly where he'd been sealed. She could see the Kyuubi making it's way to the village. Naruto was sitting with his back to her.**

**"NARUTO!" She screamed.**

**He turned to look at her. "I did it. I'm going to pay back the villagers for all they did to me. They didn't like the Kyuubi sealed inside me? Well then they can deal with it not sealed in me!"**

**As she drew closer she could see the kunai above his wrist.**

**"Naruto! No! Don't!"**

**"Too late!" He slashed on wrist and switched hands.**

**"I'm leaving this nightmare. For good!" He declared as he closed his eyes and slashed his other wrist, collapsing.**

**"NO! NARUTO! DON'T DIE!" As she caught him she saw something fall out from under his shirt.**

**It was the necklace he'd won from her.**

**"No...Stupid necklace. Everyonce who's worn it has died except for me." She sobbed.**

**Naruto's breathing slowed as he whispered. "I'm coming Hinata. Be my angel and lead me to your haven in heaven."**

**A breeze rustled through the trees and seemed to speak. "Follow me. I'll be your angel and guide you to my haven in heaven." It whispered.**

**Naruto's breathing stopped.**

**"No..." She picked up his body and headed back to the village.**

**She decided that when she got back she'd give a proper burial. After the burial she'd fight the Kyuubi.

* * *

**

**After months of fighting all of Konoha had been destroyed and everyone but Tsunade had died. The Kyuubi had allowed no one to flee.**

**She faced the Kyuubi for the last time.**

**"Fighting me is pointless. If you want I'll let you live."**

**"Why would you do that!" She demanded.**

**"Because you gave a proper burial to my vessal. He set me free and if you cared about him then I'll let you live."**

**"But what's to live for! My village is destroyed! Everyone is dead!"**

**"You wish to join them, then? Very well. I can arange that."**

**"But not without taking you down with me!"**

**Tsunade preformed a jutsu that took her life and the Kyuubi's life. The jutsu destroyed their souls, leaving only corpses for the animals who would not touch them.

* * *

**

**Afterwards nothing would grow in the only clearing in the woods outside of what had once been Konoha. The clearing where the nine tailed fox had been sealed, released, and finally, killed.**

**The only survivors of Konoha were Sakura Haruno & family, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and Neji Hyuuga. They passed on stories of Konoha to their children and grandchildren.**

**They toldstories ofbullying people to the point where they commited suicide. They also told stories of happier times in Konoha.The children grew up happily and passed on the stories to their own children.**

**And so all of Konoha's citizens finally died. No one was left from Konoha. But there are still stories of a clearing where nothing grows and the breeze rustles through the trees and seems to speak.**

**"Follow me." It seems to call."Follow and I'll lead you to my haven in heaven. Away from the miserable world called Life."**

**The area has been named Whispering Woods and forever the wind whispers. If you listen, what youcan hearmay chill you to the bone. Stories of death and pain. Stories of happiness and love. Stories of a lost village called Konoha.**

* * *

**(1) I have no idea if that really is a jutsu. Probably not though. I couldn't think of a better name for it at the time.**

**There's going to be a sequal to this one.**

**Lucky **


End file.
